mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Lloyd Irving
Lloyd Irving (ロイド・アーヴィング, Roido Āvu~ingu) is the protagonist of the game Tales of Symphonia from the Tales series. He is a playable character in Super Smash Flash and Super Smash Flash 2. He was one of the first four playable characters in the Super Smash Flash 2 Demo, alongside Mario, Kirby and Ichigo. Notably, he has two swords; one of fire (called the Flamberge) and one of ice (called the Vorpal Sword). They are called the Material Blades. They can combine with each other to create the Eternal Sword which allows one to attack enemies using its space and time properties, as he does when he uses Falcon's Crest. Character description Lloyd Irving was created by Namco in order to provide a protagonist for Tales' fifth mothership title Tales of Symphonia. Lloyd's personality is of an irresponsible, and brash young man, but also a gentle idealist who wishes for peace in the world. Orphaned as a child, he was adopted and raised by a dwarf named Dirk, just outside the village of Iselia. Once but a simple country boy, Lloyd is thrusted out into a journey of epic proportions following a brutal attack on his village. He uses skill and logic to make up for what he lacks in knowledge, which is often a joke throughout the series as he fails to answer various educational questions. He is generally idealistic, and tries to do what he believes is best for the worlds of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. As the game goes on, Kratos compares Lloyd to Mithos, the game's antagonist, saying the only difference between them is that Lloyd is capable of acknowledging his own mistakes. Another character named Tiga also compares Lloyd to Mithos by saying he is idealistic and very dearly wants to save both worlds, but Lloyd denies that he is like Mithos and says he does not want to save the worlds Mithos' way, but in his own way without sacrifices. Lloyd focuses on dealing melee physical damage, with concentrations in speed and combo building. Attacks such as Sonic Thrust and Sword Rain reflect his faster movements during battle, while sacrificing his damage output and durability, especially when compared to Presea Combatir. Like most swordsmen, his only ranged capabilities involve Demon Fang and related artes. In Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World, he can now use Blazing Tempest and Rising Phoenix as separate artes instead of altered artes. In Super Smash Flash Lloyd appears in this game as an unlockable character and the only character representation of the Tales universe. He's unlocked once you accumulate an hour playing Adventure Mode. His sprites are from Tales of the World: Narikiri Dungeon 3 for the Game Boy Advance. In Super Smash Flash 2 Lloyd reappears but this time as a starter character along with new moves and attacks. He has the same sprites he used in SSF(but with a new idle). Most of his special attacks involve him using techs ("artes") from Tales of Symphonia. Category:Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Super Smash Flash Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Tales universe